


Movie Night

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Crowley hosts 'Movie Night'.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a very weird plot bunny that wouldn’t go away.

Title: Movie Night  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Crowley/Aziraphale, assorted  
Word Count: 350  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Crowley hosts 'Movie Night'.

_Welcome, demons and angels, to this week's 'Movie Night'. Glad to see so many familiar faces among some new ones. Dagon, your scales are looking fabulous. Great suit, Uriel._

 __

 __

 _For those of you who haven't done this before, I'm your host and educator, Crowley. Yes, **that** Crowley. Please hold all your applause until the end. That's a joke, guys. Anyways, the reason everyone's here is to help get a slightly better grasp on how to interact with humans. The more you understand them, the easier it is to tempt them into darkness, help them find the light, or sometimes do a little of both._

 _This program is the result of Beelzebub and Gabriel being instructed by Satan and God to 'find a way for both side to occasionally work together'. Being as I had almost six thousand years of experience working with an angel, I was thrust into this position (it had nothing to do with my role in a certain Duke of Hell's death, I assure you)._

 _Anyways, tonight we are doing a double feature I think both sides are going to enjoy. First we have a personal favorite- 'Shaun of the Dead'. This film has it all. We've got friendship, love, comedy, drama, angst, and a horde of flesh-eating zombies. These are proper zombies too, none of those turbo speed ones (don't get me started on undead turbo zombies)._

 _After a short break, we'll do a film that's a favorite of humans of all ages. Interestingly enough, it is also full of love, comedy, drama, and angst. And it has amazing sword-fighting scenes. I'm talking about 'The Princess Bride'. I see some of you making faces. Give it a try; you might actually like it._

 _Right. Some of you might know my friend, Aziraphale. He has samples of human food on the tables to your right. Feel free to taste anything and everything. I'm not big on food myself, but some of it can be absolutely heavenly or just plain sinful. I recommend the devil's food cake. It's to die for._

 _Everyone good? Let's get this movie started._  



End file.
